Celestial Palace
As the number of heroes appearing in the Land of Dawn grows, heroes of different races and faiths have begun seeking strong partners with whom to form allegiances, giving rise to two of the most powerful partnerships ever seen: From the Human kingdom comes Tigreal, and from the land of the Elves, Estes, establishing the main force of the Dawn Zenith. Under the king’s leadership, they hope to soothe the scars of this war-torn land and bring order to the Land of Dawn. At the opposite end of the spectrum comes Alice, from the world of demons, and Balmond, born of the orcs of the dark abyss. Conflict between the two factions is constantly intensifying, as epic battles in the western desert place a heavier strain on the land with every passing day. In order to avoid rendering the Land of Dawn to a state of irreparable damage, the two sides have opened the gates to the Celestial Palace, under the guidance of a city of scholars who have remained neutral throughout the conflict. This magnificent city floating in the skies above the Land of Dawn was once home to the gods, and will now serve as an arena for the world’s heroes to write a new legend. Lore The Celestial Palace, Legend has it that this city floating above the skies of the Land of Dawn was once home of the gods, was once a busting city patrolled by innumerable Nazar guardians. Any demon who dared approach the city would be overwhelmed by their peerless flying speed and bound by their fearsome lightning whips which would strip their victims of all magical abilities. No demon could escape when pursued by these divine warriors, and thus perpetual peace was maintained in the Celestial Palace. As their leader, Kaja was able to refine the power of lightning into pure energy to control as he so desired, inflicting catastrophic damage to all enemies who faced him, and was charged with directly protecting the ruler of the city, It is also said that this mysterious place holds the key to ruling the world. Eons ago, after the ruler completed the creation of the city's guardians and departed, the city gradually fell into a state of ruin., the ruler of the celestial place used the technological secrets of the ancients to create Uranus. And commanded his creation to guard the city and wait for the emergence of a new ruler. When scholars from the Land Of Dawn found and opened the gates to the Celestial Palace, the battle between the Dawn Zenith and the Dark Abyss quickly spread throughout the realm, disrupting the quietude of the ancient city. The two camps sought to occupy the Celestial Palace as a symbol of victory, their heroes unleashing the full extent of their power, and finally reaching an impasse. As the number of heroes appearing in the Land Of Dawn grows, heroes of different races and faiths have begun seeking strong partners with whom to form allegiances, giving rise to two of the most powerful partnerships ever seen: From the Human kingdom comes Tigreal and Natalia, and from the land of the Elves,Estes, establishing the main force of the Dawn Zenith. Under the king’s leadership, they hope to soothe the scars of this war-torn land and bring order to the Land Of Dawn. At the opposite end of the spectrum comes Alice, Selena, from the Dark Abyss, and Balmond, From the Blood Axe Orcs. Conflict between the two factions is constantly intensifying, as epic battles in the western desert place a heavier strain on the land with every passing day. In order to avoid rendering the Land Of Dawn to a state of irreparable damage, the two sides have opened the gates to the Celestial Palace, under the guidance of a city of scholars who have remained neutral throughout the conflict. This magnificent city floating in the skies above the Land Of Dawn was once home to the gods, and will now serve as an arena for the world’s heroes to write a new legend. But the massive energy released throughout incessant battles eventually awakened the ancient city's defense system, and was converted directly into lighting power which fed and reawakened Uranus, who lay dormant in depths of the Celestial Palace. Leave now, intruders! He roared upon awakening, and then charged to the battlefield, fueled by lightning, aether, and is now ready to fulfill his destiny. His goal to expel these savage intruders disturbing the tranquility of the Celestial Palace. When Uranus was actived, the ruler of the Celestial Palace handed down new orders to the Nazar to drive the evil demons from the city and rebuild the Celestial Palace in anticipation of the master's return. Argus and Rafaela at the time were heavenly angels that descended into the land of dawn at the same time. One responsible for eradicating suffering - Rafaela is an angel capable of miraculously healing anything. It is said that when she appears, all pain suddenly vanishes, all wounds instantly heal, and all evil disperses like rain clouds when the sun comes out. The other responsible for eradicating evil - Argus. But as Argus went through countless battles, he soon became obsessed with the pursuit of power. One time during a battle he heard the call of an ancient being, Argus soon lost control of his ambitions and became corrupted. He was able to break the seal of the ancient being to summon forth a blazing demonic blade. By sacrificing his own life to the blade was able to gain even more power. Now Argus wanders the world, seeking conflict and war so that he can consume more lives with his blade. The Lord of Light may be the once ruler of the Celestial Palace. Determination When Lunox and Belerick are on a journey to find her lost memories, she sensed that there is some place she must visit. Belerick refused to believe her but she still senses it. When she sensed that the place is up above the sky, they went up to the sky and found the floating Celestial Palace. There, she went to one of the monuments there which states that the Chaos and Order are fighting each other ever since and this caused a turbulence on the place. She was found by Uranus who recognized her as his master. He then asked her to reign the Palace but she refused as for she is on a journey to retrieve her lost memories. 'Heroes' *Rafaela was once from this place but was given orders to descend into the land of dawn along with Argus to cure wounds *Argus was once from this place but was given orders to descend into the land of dawn along with Rafaela to slay evilness but he lost himself and fell under the temptation of power, now possessed he now wanders the Land of Dawn seeking conflict and war *Uranus was made by the technological secret of the ancients then commanded it to guard the city and await the emergence of a new ruler, time has passed since then, Uranus slumbers.But the massive influx of energy reawakened Uranus and now has to purge these savage intruders that had disturbed the tranquility of the Celestial Palace. He recognized Lunox as his master while she and Belerick are in the palace to continue to find her memories. *Kaja When Uranus was actived, the ruler of the Celestial Palace handed down new orders to the Nazar to drive the evil demons from the city and rebuild the Celestial Palace in anticipation of the master's return. Home to 'Trivia' *Almost all of the heroes from this place are team-fighting class of heroes. **Only Argus, the fallen angel but formerly an angel, is the odd one out. *Uranus recognized Lunox as his master hinting that those who/are have the power of the Twillight Orb are worthy enough to rule the Celestial Palace. Category:Places Category:Land Of Dawn